A hybrid vehicle includes an engine and an electric motor and is capable of running by the engine or the electric motor, or is capable of running by the cooperation between the engine and the electric motor. In that case, during the deceleration of the hybrid vehicle, the electric motor is rotated by the rotational inertia force of the wheel and functions as an electric generator so that the battery of the hybrid vehicle can be charged (it is referred to as regenerative power generation). As described above, when the electric motor performs regenerative power generation, regeneration torque is generated at the electric motor in proportion to the electric power regenerated by the electric motor. The regeneration torque functions as braking force during the deceleration of the hybrid vehicle (for example, see patent literature PTL1). At that time, for an efficient regenerative power generation by the electric motor, the hybrid vehicle is controlled to disconnect the engine from the electric motor in order to disconnect the engine from the driving system of the hybrid vehicle and eliminate the braking force by the engine braking so that the electric motor can perform regenerative power generation with a maximum regeneration torque (or, namely, a maximum electric power regeneration).